1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for selectively removing entities from a user interface displaying network entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a network computing environment, such as a Storage Area Network (SAN) having multiple hosts, switches, and storage systems, a manager system may gather information on the topology of the components in the SAN network. The manager system may then display a graphical user interface (GUI) showing the topology of the network components. After performing a discovery operation, certain previously detected components may be missing. The topology GUI would be updated to indicate those missing components as unavailable, such as by displaying those missing components in a different color or manner. The user may then use the GUI to delete the display of all the components displayed as missing.